Phantom Thief of Hogwarts up for adoption
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: Daisuke goes to hogwarts to steal a painting. Takes place during triwizard tormanent. YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT. I AM SO AGRIVATED WITH THIS STORY. LIKE A BAD PARENT, I AM PUTTING THIS UP FOR ADOPTION. JUST TELL ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT SO I KNOW WHO IT IS.
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom Thief of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DN angel or Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't sorry.

**Summary: **Daisuke's mother wants him to steal a powerful painting from a school in England but this school is more than just normal. What will happen when Daisuke and dark are thrust into a world of magic and how will they fair in the triwizard tournament.

**Warnings:** By the way I have no idea when school starts for Hogwarts so I'm starting at July first since it is in summer and Daisuke won't have to give an excuse to change schools.

"Normal talk"

'_Dark and Daisuke talk'_

Chapter 1

It was June 17 and the school year had just ended for the students of Azumano Jr. High. For one student Daisuke was not happy at all. Every year during the summer he is put through hard "training" as his mother and grandfather put it. He was even more upset for the night before his mother had told him she had a big surprise for him and knowing her it was not the good kind. It was most likely another job for him. Job is more a loose term than most it should more likely be called stealing. That right stealing. For Daisuke is non-other than Phantom Thief Dark or at least his alter ego.

'_I just know this is going to be a nightmare'_ thought Daisuke referring to his mother's surprise.

'_oh come on its not going to be that bad' _said his alter ego_ 'or maybe it will you never know when it comes to your mother. She's quit a woman' _Dark said with a slight smirk.

'_Don't say it like that. Why do you have to be such a pervert all the time?'_

'_Hey I take offence to that I hope you know' _Dark said trying to contain his laughter.

They walked the rest of the way home in silence or at least Daisuke trying to ignore everything that Dark says. Once he got home he inspected the door for traps discovering none he walked in again but not finding any he began to get suspicious.

"I'm home. Mom grandpa is anyone here." Daisuke called out but received no reply. "I guess no one's here. I'm safe." When he was halfway up the stairs there was a creaking noise and when he looked down there appeared to be no stairs and thus he began to fall but at the last second he pushed of the wall with his hand and caught the top of the floor to the second story of the house. As he began to pull himself of a lowed voice greeted him from the up above.

"Dai Chan I know you could do it what a wonderful son you are alas your training will come in handy." His mother called causing him to almost loosen his grip and fall. "You do remember about that surprise I told you about last night well once you pull yourself up well start on explanations." Once he was all the way up his mother pressed a button on a remote control, the stairs appeared and she rushed down the stairs. With a sigh he fallowed behind her.

Once they were in the living room Daisuke took notice of his grandfather sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. "ah Daisuke your I see that you didn't fail your training. I'm very proud of you."

"So what is this surprise that you wanted to tell me." Daisuke said wanting to get it over with, whatever it was.

"Well you and dark are going to be going to a wizard school to steal a very important and not to mention very priceless painting. Now there are something's you need to know first most wizard children come to their powers when they are 10 or 11 but in our family it is 14. Even though I didn't have Dark I am still a witch." His mother explained. Continuing she said now we have sent a letter to the head master of the school telling him that we want to transfer you to a different school."

"Wait a minute what are you talking about witches and wizards. Some weird school. What are you talking about." Daisuke said as the confusion started to set in.

'_Calm down Daisuke. What she is saying is the truth.' Dark said trying to reassure him 'Some of your ancestors my old tamers went to these wizard schools. How do you think I was created? With magic du.'_

"Now listen here, I don't want any complaining from you. Since I know Dark has gone to wizard schools many times including me he should now how to perform spell so it will be believable that you are infact a wizard from another school. Do you understand." His grandfather said still drinking his cup of tea.

"But grandpa i…"Daisuke started be for his grandfather cut him off.

"I said do you understand. This painting is very valuable. If it is not recovered grave danger will befall its whereabouts." Said his grandfather.

"I understand so when do I leave." Said Daisuke with a sigh.

"You leave in two days. Oh I almost forgot here is your wand you're not aloud you use magic until you get to school now start packing." Said his mother handing him what appeared to him as a black looking stick. "It wood is oak and its cure is a feather from Dark. Your grandfather is such a wonderful wand maker aren't you dad."

"Why yes I think I am." Daisuke's grandfather said. Becoming serious he continued "Now remember you have to steal it before the end of the year its power is growing strong. Now go pack you leave in two days. Dark will get you familiar with the wizard world." Daisuke grudgingly went upstairs hating his life.

* * *

><p>Please read and review tell me how was the first chapter of my story (My first story I might add) and inform me of any mistakes or spelling errors.<p>

And can someone tell me what a flame is. All I know is that they are bad and if you please do not give me one.

I also wish to know if I should make this first person or leave as is.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom Thief of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own DN angel or Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't sorry.

"Normal talk"

_'Dark and Daisuke talk'_

Daisuke was utterly confused and tired since there plain to England was late at night and they didn't get to England till early in the morning and he barely got any sleep with them flying with all the turbulence and then his mother and grandfather dropped him off at the train station saying his train came at 11. It had been 2 hours and he still couldn't find his plate form. The paper his mother gave him said plate form 9 ¾ but he has of yet to find it and when he asked one of the train station workers they just scolded him on playing pranks. He had asked Dark to help him but he said it was too funny watching Daisuke make a fool of himself. He only had 10 minutes to find the train before it left.

_'Dark please I'm not going to make the train if you don't tell me where the train is so please' _Daisuke begged.

_'I could help you but this is my revenge for ignoring me two days ago on the way home from school' _Dark said smugly enjoying the satisfaction of his revenge.

As Daisuke walked back to plate form 9 again he saw some kids each with the same uniform he had and each with owls. He remembered his mother telling him about all students had their own pet or familiar as they are called by wizards. So he decided to fallow them. When they got to the pillar at plate form 9 he couldn't believe what he saw. All the kids there ran in to the pillar.

_'It's about time you figured it out.'_ Dark said but then realized Daisuke still a bit confused _said 'it's a portal just run through it and presto you're at the train. Now do you get it.'_

_'I-I th-think. So I just run into it. I won't get hurt will It'_ Daisuke asked sheepishly getting a very loud no in response.

Doing as Dark said he rain full force into the pillar when he was on the other side he gave a shake but relieved sigh of happiness that he was not hurt in anyway. Seeing the clock on the wall he noted he only had 5 minutes left till the train leaves. Felling very disappointed knowing most of the sits will probably be taken up he hurriedly gave his belongings to the train man to put it in the storage area and went on to the train to find a seat.

It had already been 20 since the train had left and he still couldn't find a seat. He was starting to get tired, not that he wasn't already, and hungry. He noticed that there seemed to be a lady in fount selling candy even though it wasn't real food he was still happy to find something to eat he took out the his wallet with the wizard money his mother gave him and ran up to the woman it seemed she was selling candy to kids in one of the siting rooms. (Author's note; please forgive me I don't know what they are called)

After she was finished talking with the kids he walked up to her and said "Excuse me. I'm not shore what you have here can you tell me what you think taste good or would recommend please." He said to the woman. He felt weird talking to people in English. He never even knew he could. His grandfather said Dark could speak different languages since his ancestors could speak it since some of them lived in different countries and since they shared a mind whatever language Dark could speak so could he.

"Of course deary. Happy to be of some help. My personal favorites are the chocolate frogs but a real popular one is the all flavor jelly beans." She said with a cheery British accent.

"I guess I will take one of both thanks" he said and handed her the amount of money she asked for. She then walked away to others who wished to buy. He then noticed that only the other kids in the room that had baught candy before him and realized only three kids wore sitting in it he became extremely happy hoping he finally found a spot to sit. He then said "um hello I just happened to notice there was an empty set and was wondering if I could sit there. I've been wondering the train for 20 minutes now looking for a seat."

The boy with glasses smiled and said "I don't mind. You can sit here if you like." He appeared to be nice along with the other two. There was a girl with bushy hair and a boy with red hair. Not as red as his hair though more orange than red when you look at it.

The girl said "I've never seen you before what year and house are you in or are you a first year although you don't look like a first year."

The boy with orange red hair interrupted her before she could say more "Gosh Hermione let him get a

"Oh sorry about that." The girl now dubbed Hermione said "by the way I'm Hermione this is" she gesturing to the orange haired boy "Ron Weasley and this is" pointing to the one with dark hair and glasses "Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Daisuke Niwa and to answer your previous question or questions I am a transfer student from Japan." Daisuke said

"Really, we don't really get transfer students that often. Why did you transfer here. What is magic like in Japan? You barely have an accent." Said Hermione before she was cut off by Ron again.

"Hermione you're doing it again." He said

"Oh, I'm really sorry." She said with an apologetic face.

"It's okay. I transferred here because I uh wanted to travel and my mom thought it was a great idea for me to come here to see more of the world. And magic in Japan is uh um the same as here pretty much he he." Daisuke said with a nervous look on his laugh.

_'This is more difficult than I thought. I'm not a good liar.' _He thought

_'Don't worry you'll be fine trust me. And besides once we get to the school we can begin looking for the painting. The sooner we find it the sooner we can leave and the sooner you can stop lying right.' _Said Dark.

_'I guess. But no transforming unless I say so' _said Daisuke remembering what his grandfather had said about the painting how It causes people who are near it to fall become under its control and as its power grows the number of people it infects will grow. Dark had said he would be able to keep the painting from controlling him but what worried him was that Dark said it would be difficult to track it down since all the magic would interfere with his sensing ability and he would be unable to identify the people who are being controlled.

He jumped a little when Ron spoke up addressing him "Hey Daisuke since your new and all what house do you think you'll be put in."

"I remember my mom telling me about that but I can't remember what the houses were anyway I don't really mind which house I just want to get it over with." He quickly piped down when he realized what he was saying referring to stealing the painting.

"What do you mean get it over with?" Said Harry

"Uh uh oh I ment um the the beginning of the school year you know all the confusion out of the way." Daisuke said. 'dang it I didn't mean to say that.'

"I totally know what you mean my first year I practically got lost every day at the beginning of the year" Ron said.

_'Close call you should be more careful'_ Dark said.

_'I know I didn't mean to say it'_ he thought he then addressed the other three saying he was tired and wanted to go to sleep and asked to be woken up when they get there.

Finished I am so tired I have been working for 2 hours on this thirty minutes spent on looking up information and another thirty on spell and grammar check ug.

So read and review


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DN angel or Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't sorry.**

"Normal talk"

_'Dark and Daisuke talk'_

'_**sorting hat'**_

Chapter 3

"Hey Daisuke wake up, it's time to get off the train. Are you listening you're going to be late if you don't hurry." Said a voice that seemed to be in front of the sleep Daisuke. He opened his eyes slowly trying to rid himself of his tiredness but failing. "It's about time you get up." He could now identify the voice as Ron Weasley, who he had met earlier that day.

He then got up with an apologetic smile and said "Sorry I didn't get any sleep last night on the plane."

"Well we better leave before we're late." said Hermione.

All four of them left the train. They heard a voice calling all the first years. The person belonging to that voice was a huge man with a very thick beard.

"Hagrid" the three of them called out and ran up to him then Harry said "Hey Hagrid how have you been."

The giant man named Hagrid said "Great and I see you've grown a bit the lot of you" Daisuke then walked up behind them.

"Oh Hagrid,"said Hermione, "this is Daisuke. He is a transfer student." Daisuke smiled and gave a weak hello felling a bit intimidated Hagrid.

"hm I remember Dumbledore mentioning something about an exchange student. Well you will be going with the first years on the boats. Well off with you now." Said Hagrid.

"So I guess I will see you guys later than. Maybe you can show me around school later since I will get lost a lot see as it is my first time in the school and all of you are fourth years right?" Daisuke asked hoping to get someone to show him around.

Hermione then smiled widely and said "Shore we would love too but don't you have to get sorted first. If you're in a different house we may not see each other all that often but I'm shore we could work something out and we might be in the same classes so we can show you to them. How bout this if we are in different houses just meet us at breakfast okay."

Alright that sounds great well if I'm not in the same house as you I'll see you tomorrow." Daisuke said.

So they said there byes to each other. Daisuke made his way to the boats. He heard Hagrid say 4 to a boat so he found one with three first years. They looked extremely shy and scared.

'_Daisuke you should say something you know to make friends or something.' _Said Dark _'or you could say something to pick on them to make them fear you ha that would be funny.'_

'_Dark that's not funny. I'm not going to pick on any one.'_ As Daisuke said that the boats started moving. He had jumped up in surprise at the now moving boats and almost fell out of it. He got a laugh out of the other kids in the boat and mentally cursed himself and sat back down.

He didn't really want to make friends since he just wanted to steal the painting and leave. He didn't even want to be here for the entire school year and thought about how he was going to miss his summer vacation with Riku. He even thought that stealing was better than going to school that he knew nothing about.

'_Relax, this will be easy once we find the painting then we can get back home and you can enjoy yourself it probably will be in our hands in less than 2 weeks.' Said Dark._

Hagrids voice interrupted him thoughts when he gestured in front of home saying the castle was coming in to view. Daisuke looked in the direction that he was pointing to and when he say it he was amazed at the size. It was huge, he had never seen any castle like that one.

They reched the castle and all of them lead by Hagrid went in. "Now everyone you will wait out here till you are called in by names then you will be split in to the four different houses by the sorting hat for whichever house you are most suited for. Now I will be right back I have to have a word with the headmaster. Professor McGonagall will be here shortly to show you in. No misbehaving." With that said he left.

Some of the students were talking quietly with each other but most remand quiet. Probably out of shyness Daisuke thought.

'_Your shy too aren't you. That the reason you don't want to become friends with any one right.' _Dark said

_No that's not the reason at all I just want to get this over with and get out of this school before anyone discovers me and the more people who know me the more people who will start to discover me.'_ Daisuke said getting aggravated with Dark.

'_What about the people from the train. Didn't you act all friendly with them. Well?' _Dark said with a smug smile on his face.

'_Wipe that smile of your face. First of all I needed a place to sit on the train. Second I do need someone to show me around. And third it's not like I am going to tell them any personal information. I will try to come up with some lie.' _Said Daisuke,_ 'this is going to be the worst summer ever,' _He could hear his other self-laughing at his comment.

Before he could tell Dark to stop laughing the big doors they had been standing next to opened with a fairly old woman beconing them in saying "All first years and transfer students come with me." All of the students then fallowed behind till they wore in a huge room with what appeared to be an actual night sky even though there was a ceiling and candles flouted around the room. She told them to stop halfway into the room and said "when I call your names you will come sit on the stool and the sorting hat will determin your houses. Either Gryffindor, Slytherin, RavenClaw, or Hufflepuff. Your will then go to your tables now let.s begin." After she said that she began to call names a lot of the kids wore nervous some of them had even almost fainted. Finaly she called his name and he slowly walk up to the stool and sat down. She placed the hate on his head.

'_**well now isn't this interesting.' **_Daisuke almost fell of the stool when he heard that voice knowing it came from his head but it wasn't Dark.

'_Are you the sorting hat. I wasn't expecting you to talk in my head.' He said _

'_Who do you think you are no one is allowed in here except me and Daisuke unless you want me to smash you into a flat hat. _'Dark said clearly mad about the fact that someone else was inside Daisuke's mind

'_**I have to see inside the students mind in order to see which house to place them in.' **_the hat said apologetically.

'_Fine but whatever you see in here you will not tell anyone else,' Dark warned._

Daisuke was starting to get impatient and knew he had to have been sitting there for almost five minutes and thought to the hat_ 'Can you hurry it up. I really do not like being up here all that much.'_

'_**Tell that to the other inhabitance he will not allow me into you mind all that much.' Said the hat.**_

'_Dark can you please stop blocking my mind so he can see.' Daisuke said anowed even more than before._

'_I don't like this hat. Should stay out where he is not wanted.' Dark said _

'_Well what I want is to get this over with,' Daisuke said._

'_**I believe it is fine I think I have all I need to make my decision.' The hat said.**_

_**.**_

I believe these things are called cliff hangers so yeah this story has been completed thank you so much for those who read it and don't forget to tell your friends

Oh read and review don't forget!


	4. Adopted

**Adopted**

Guess what everyone. This story was adopted. That does not mean it still cannot be adopted by others. I want to see some variation between others who will adopt it.

If you are looking for the person who adopted it it is below.

**SeverusPrince101**


End file.
